In today's environment, data is often logged in a variety of formats making access to the data for analysis difficult. The process to retrieve and analyze data is a lengthy and time consuming activity such that data can often be dated by the time the analysis is complete.
In a call center, data is collected automatically, such as by Interactive Voice Response systems or touch tone systems, as well as manually by call agents. Typically, the data must be collated some time later in a manual process that makes real-time analysis of call data difficult.
What is needed is a system, method and computer readable medium that facilitates processing of call data in real time.